


Maybe Angels Were Watching Over Him

by whenlovemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie
Summary: Dean feels like he's forgotten something,or more specifically-someone,as he keeps getting sign of someone else's presence.-this is one of the most beautiful works i ever wrote,the other ones are trash
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Maybe Angels Were Watching Over Him

⟶ **Maybe Angels Were Watching** **Over Him**

All was well.

The boys were in their car,driving on the path to nowhere,laughing.All was well,because they were together and each other was all they had.But something felt off and empty,like that moment after you had a long cry and you can't feel anything anymore.When tears wash away your heart,leaving you numb.Or maybe it was just that itch,feeling like you've forgotten something. _Is your oven still on?Did you turn off the lights?Are your candles still lit up?_

That's how Dean Winchester felt.

Many things left him feel uneasy.Why did he hate Thursday so much?Why did the sight of trench-coats make him stop,painful nostalgia taking over him.Like smelling something,and memory you didn't know you even had returning to you for a moment,just so you could let it out of your grasp within a second.

The buzzing of bees made his stomach drop.

Looking at the paintings in churches made him want to cry and scream someone's name,but _whose_ name, _who is his savior?_

He avoided girls with blue eyes.He didn't spend many nights with girls anyway.It felt like he was cheating...on someone.

One night,while he was driving,not completely sober,he noticed a shooting star.For that moment,that split second,he felt scared.His breathing stopped and his fists clenched and he almost lost control of the vehicle,making his brother wake up,who after that, insisted they switch spots.

He wanted to pray. _He never prayed_.But he had this urge,to call out for someone...specific.

When he was in big crowds,he always seemed to see the same face,same figure.He was there,then he was gone.It made Dean frustrated,made him want to rip his hair out and punch someone.

And when he felt helpless,he held his shoulder.For God knows what reason.

Something was missing.But something was also there.

He would find black feathers in the back-seat of Impala,he noticed short black hairs on his pillow,his scars and bruises would just disappear.He would find books which helped them in their cases,he had less nightmares.Actually he never remembered his dreams...But his dreams were always similar.There was him and there was the blue-eyed man.Among them was the sky.They would just walk...and the man spoke to him in the softest voice.When he woke up,he remembered nothing.But he never got cold at night.

He never thought of that as danger,he didn't feel threatened.He felt safe.

_Maybe angels were watching over him._

So Dean smiled,accepting only snippets of what his life once was...or what it could've been.

And in some far away world,in some distant land or galaxy,in some other time,or the mind of someone else,Dean Winchester was the man with the heaven in his arms,with power of hell and skies in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read these on WattPad - my username is @/whenlovemustdie


End file.
